Watashi No Hikari
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: A new student, Yamiku Kakusen, comes in with an unknown and legendary Alice. Natsume becomes uneasy when he's near and eventually becomes close to Yamiku. When something unexpected occurs, will they admit? DISCONTINUED (see profile)
1. Chapter 1

My fourth fanfic!!! I hope you like it!! Be warned, however, that if you don't like yaoi/shonen-ai or Natsume liking a guy, then please leave. As for others, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

--New Student—

Narumi sighed and lay back in his chair.

"Narumi-san?" he heard Serina call him. He turned and saw Serina with a kid.

"Is this my new student?" he asked and got off the chair. Serina nodded. Narumi smiled at the child.

"Konichiwa. Watashi wa Narumi, your teacher. And your name is…?" he asked, his Alice already activated. Serina sweated.

The child seemed to be unfazed.

"Konichiwa…Watashi Yamiku Kakusen…Yoroshiku" he introduced and slightly bowed.

Narumi was confused and surprised but nodded his head.

"De wa, let's go to your class. Ikimashou" he said and led his new student out of the teacher's lounge.

* * *

Natsume was reading as usual. In fact, everyone was doing their usual thing. 

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan said, turning to him. Over the past few weeks, Natsume and she have become quite close but not that close.

Natsume looked up from his comic.

"Nani?" he asked, staring at the girl. She got irritated.

"Weren't you listening to anything I said?!" she asked, pouting and crossing her arms as Natsume went back to his own business.

"Never did, never will, usagi pattern" he said.

Mikan blushed and threw a small fit.

"NATSUME!!! STOP LOOKING!!" she exclaimed.

"Minna-san, please get back into your seats" Narumi came in. Everyone quieted down and stopped what they were doing.

"Minna-san, we have a new student. Make him feel comfortable" Narumi smiled and turned to the door.

"Come on in" he said and the door slid open.

Everyone was speechless and some girls gasped as the new student came in. He stood next to Narumi and faced the class. Practically everyone, girl and boy alike, blushed. Almost everyone…

"This is Yamiku Kakusen, make him feel welcomed here" Narumi said.

"Go on and greet your class" Narumi said and Yamiku looked at him. He looked at the class and gave them a small smile. He seemed to sparkle in the light.

"Yoroshiku" he said softly.

Everyone blushed. Mikan seemed to sparkle when she saw the new student. Ruka was looking as if he knew him. Hotaru seemed to be a bit amazed but was still herself. Natsume barely paid attention. He looked up from his comic and stared, unable to resume reading. He looked up at the moment Yamiku smiled and greeted the class. 'Oh my…Wait……I need to clear my head…But…' his thoughts were racing in his mind as he stared into Yamiku's black eyes. Yamiku looked in his direction and had a questioning look. Natsume lightly, lightly blushed. 'Damn, he looks cute like that…Oh shit…' he thought.

* * *

Natsume sat under the tree's shade, as usual, reading. He wanted to be alone…to think properly…but even now, as he tries to focus on reading, his thoughts keep wondering back to the new student. 'Damn, I can't get my mind off of him…What's wrong with me?' he thought. He angrily slammed the book closed and stood up. He walked around for a few minutes, mind occupied and not looking where he was going. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it!! Why can't I st-' his thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone and fell to the ground, the other person on top of him.

"Ow! Damn it, watch wh-" he began rubbing the back of his head and looking at the person on top of him only to see black eyes looking back at him.

"You…"


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter updated!! Sorry it took me so long! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters. Yamiku Kakusen is my character so I own him.

* * *

--Alone Together—

For a moment, it almost seemed like eternity as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"A-Ah…S-Sumimasen…" Yamiku stuttered as he got off of Natsume. He extended his hand to help him up. Natsume stood up, ignoring the help and patted his pants.

"A-Ano…Gomen…" Yamiku said.

"Hn…Just watch where you're going" Natsume said and left. 'Of all the places, I just happen to meet him right now…' he thought. He turned and saw Yamiku following. Yamiku lightly blushed and looked down.

"A-Ano…Is-Is it alright…"

"Why are you following me?" Natsume asked.

"W-Well…I-Is it alright for…me to…follow you?" Yamiku asked, looking at Natsume. Natsume was silent for a while.

"Whatever" he continued to walk again. Yamiku seemed to look glad a bit and followed Natsume.

"A-Ano…" he said after a few minutes.

"Nani?" Natsume said.

"W-What's…your name?" Yamiku asked.

"……Natsume Hyuuga"

"S-Sou ka…Ano, y-your…" Natsume stopped at an area and sat under a tree. Yamiku stood there for a while and hesitantly sat next to him. Natsume didn't seem to mind but inside he was tense.

"Oi"

"N-Nani?" Yamiku looked at him.

"Why do you keep stuttering? You didn't before" Natsume turned to face him.

"Eh?" Yamiku looked down.

"Y-Your Alice…"

"Huh?"

"Your Alice…well…"

"What about my Alice?"

"It's…kaji da…right?" Yamiku asked after a few minutes. (AN: I don't know the Japanese word for fire but I just saw this on one of the web search so if it's wrong, please forgive me!) Natsume seemed surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Th-That's why I'm stuttering…"

"Because of my Alice?" Natsume was confused.

"W-Well…I-I've always…sort of had…a weakness to kaji da…" Yamiku said. The wind blew softly as it was silent for a while.

"If your weakness was kaji da then why did you follow me?" Natsume broke the silence. Yamiku lightly blushed and looked down.

"W-Well…for some odd r-reason…I…j-just felt…comfortable and…r-relaxed around you…" Yamiku whispered. Natsume lightly blushed and looked away to the side. 'What's wrong with him? …What's wrong with ME?! Why am I…feeling like this? Damn I'm so confused!' he angrily thought. He felt something on top of his hand and looked down to see Yamiku's hand on his own. He glanced at Yamiku without lifting his head.

Yamiku had unconsciously putted his hand on Natsume's. He just stared down at the ground. It was then that he noticed he was touching Natsume's hand when Natusme moved his hand a bit to tell him. Yamiku blushed even more.

"G-Gome-''

"Natsume-kun!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter is now up!!! Yay!!! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a long time!!! And I can't submit my document of 'Combined By Two Ch. 2'!!! TT Waa…If you know why, please message me!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Yamiku Kakusen is my own character so I own him.

* * *

--Familiar Faces—

Yamiku and Natsume looked towards the owner of the voice and saw Mikan running towards them.

"What do you want usagi pattern?" Natsume asked, clearly irritated. Mikan went red and started to yell at him.

"NATSUME!!!!!! STOP LOOKING!!!!" she yelled. Two other people caught up with her. A short, purple-haired girl and a guy with blonde hair were the only ones who noticed Yamiku.

"Konichiwa" the blonde one greeted. Mikan and Natusme stopped their argument and looked at him.

"Eh?" Mikan was still confused.

"Konichiwa, watashi wa Yamiku Kakusen" Yamiku smiled slightly. That was when it hit Mikan. She blushed madly.

"K-Konichiwa! W-Watashi wa S-Sakura Mikan!!! G-G-Gomen!!!!!" she stuttered. Yamiku chuckled a bit.

"Daijoubu, Mikan-san" he smiled reassuringly.

"Watashi Imai Hotaru" the girl with short purple hair said.

"Watashi Nogi Ruka" the guy with blond hair introduced. Yamiku's eyes widened.

"Ruka? Nogi Ruka? Hontou ni Ruka?" he asked as he stood up and took Ruka's hand. Ruka was taken aback. The others stared at them in confusion.

"Ruka? Do you remember me?" Ruka blinked.

"It's me, Yamiku! We used to play together at the meadow near our houses. You…don't remember?" Yamiku's eyes held sadness.

Ruka went through his memory. 'Why can't I remember him? I know I've seen him somewhere but where?' he thought, agitated. He was about to say 'no' until the memory hit him.

* * *

_A little version of Ruka was running in the meadow. A boy, the same age as Ruka, was running after him._

"_Matte Ruka-chan!!" he said._

"_Hahaha!! Then catch me!!" Ruka laughed. The other boy laughed and tackled Ruka to the ground. The two of them rolled in the field, laughing. The stopped and looked at the sky._

"_Ne Ruka-chan?" the boy called, breaking the silence. Ruka rolled onto his stomach and looked at the boy._

"_Nani?" he questioned. The boy looked up at him._

"_Ruka-chan…We'll always be best friends right?" Ruka was taken aback at the question._

"_M-Mouchiro (sp)!!" he said._

"_Even if you forget me? Even if you forget me when we meet again…we'll always be best friends?" Ruka smiled and nodded._

"_Mouchiro (sp)! We'll always be best friends no matter what…Yamiku-chan!"_


End file.
